Malfoy's Harry TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: FLUFFY DRARRY. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy deben compartir la responsabilidad de cuidar a una camada de cachorros. Traducción autorizada.


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola, una vez más! Esta vez les traigo otra historia de la genial **LynstHolin...** Espero que les agrade... Me gustaría dedicarle esta traducción a **piruleta3** y a **Aeren76**, pues recientemente tuvimos que pasar por algo bastante incómodo con otra autora... Espero les agrade...

Disfruten...

* * *

...

La nota decía: "Su grande, feo y bruto perro se _juntó_ con mi preciosa Princesa en una forma _familiar_. USTED puede encargarse de los resultados". El papel estaba pegado a una caja de madera con una cobija dentro; la cobija se movía, y gruñidos agudos podían escucharse. Harry levantó la tela azul para encontrar seis cachorros que se retorcían.

—Dumbledore cree que si ustedes dos trabajan juntos para salvar a estos pobres bebés abandonados, aprenderán a llevarse mejor —dijo Hagrid.

—Pero, pero, ¡tengo lo del Torneo! —protestó Harry.

—Tienes bastante tiempo hasta el siguiente reto, Harry.

Malfoy tomó a un cachorro con manchas por el cogote y lo alzó, balanceándolo en el aire.

—Merlín. Esta es la criatura más fea que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Hagrid cubrió los oídos del cachorro con las manos.

—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Le provocarás una baja autoestima! Ah, deberían nombrarlos.

—El feo se llamará Harry —pronunció Malfoy.

Harry notó que un cachorro pisó el rostro de otro, se volteó y mordió a otro compañero de camada. Levantó al escurridizo animal, el cual tenía pelaje que lograba ser corto y rizado al mismo tiempo.

—Éste se llamará Draco, porque cree que es mejor que los otros cachorritos.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tal vez lo es.

Hagrid retiró una olla de la estufa y sirvió la leche en un par de pequeñas botellas.

—Es hora de alimentar a los bebés.

Malfoy puso a su cachorro sobre la parte interior de su codo, tomó una botella, y metió el chupón de hule en su boca. Notó cómo Harry lo veía de manera extraña.

—Mi padre cría loberos. Sé cómo cuidar cachorros (1).

Harry miró al pequeño Draco. La única experiencia real que había tenido con cachorros había sido en la casa de Marjorie Dursley. Esas experiencias consistían, en su mayoría, en que se le prohibía estar cerca de las crías de Ripper, y mirar con envidia, desde otro cuarto, cómo Dudley se divertía con los adorables bulldogs bebés. Trató de copiar, lo mejor que pudo, lo que Malfoy había hecho, acunando al cachorro y poniendo la botella en su boca.

—Inclínala más hacia arriba.

Harry miró a Malfoy, confundido.

—¡La botella! El cachorro está tragando mucho aire. Le darás dolor de estómago, idiota.

Harry soltó un gruñido irritado, pero acomodó la botella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Malfoy ponía al cachorro Harry sobre un hombro, y palmeaba con gentileza su espalda. El cachorro dejó salir un pequeño eructo.

—Tráeme una tela húmeda —le ordenó a Hagrid.

—Lo que sea que quiera su Majestad —gruñó el hombre, pero metió un trapo en agua tibia y se lo dio.

Harry miró lo que continuó con los ojos como platos.

—¿_Yo_ también tengo que hacer eso?

Malfoy lo miró, divertido.

—Bueno, podrías hacerlo de esta forma, y podrías ser como una mamá perra y usar tu lengua. A veces, cuando la comida entra, bueno, algo tiene que salir. —Mirando el trapo húmedo que Hagrid había puesto en su mano, Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore había comprendido lo que involucraba cuidar de cachorros expósitos—. Ponte a ello, Potter —dijo Malfoy. Bueno, si el rubio no era tan orgulloso como para... Ugh. Harry hizo una mueca mientras limpiaba la cola del cachorro.

El cachorro Draco fue retirado del brazo de Harry, siendo remplazado por uno que parecía un muy pequeño Fang. La alimentación, el eructo y el limpiar traseros fue repetido dos veces por cada chico; Malfoy era mucho mejor para ello, y estaba bastante orgulloso de eso. Le lanzó una directa sarta de órdenes y críticas a Harry. El moreno apretó los dientes y decidió golpear a Malfoy en la cabeza a la primera oportunidad.

Todos los cachorros fueron puestos a dormir en la caja después de que Malfoy determinara que era segura: sin astillas o clavos, sin rendijas donde las pequeñas patas pudieran atorarse, sin hoyos o hebras en las cobijas.

—Tienes que ponerlos cerca de la estufa para mantenerlos tibios, pero no demasiado tibios. ¿Crees que puedes recordar mantener prendida la estufa día y noche? —le preguntó Malfoy a Hagrid, oyéndose dubitativo.

—Tú puedes avivarla tú mismo, cuando alimentes a los cachorros.

—Sí, pero de noche...

—Dumbledore dijo que tenían que cuidarlos ustedes solos. Ambos dormirán aquí, hasta que los cachorros sean lo suficientemente grandes como para no necesitar cuidado constante. Sus pijamas están aquí y, miren, les hice una litera.

Los chicos miraron, con horror, la rara construcción de madera que Hagrid estaba señalando. Uno podía decir que sí parecía una litera, si jamás había visto una litera pero había escuchado rumores de su existencia.

—Pido la de arriba —dijo Malfoy. Harry miró al rubio escalar la destartalada estructura. Se balanceaba un poco y crujía, pero se sostenía. Harry esperaba que no se venciera y lo aplastara mientras dormía.

…

Fue durante la semana en la que Harry y Malfoy _descompusieron_ a Snape.

Harry había conseguido pasar exitosamente la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos el jueves anterior, y eso hizo que Malfoy se comportara tan locamente, que Harry se preguntó si el rubio chico había sufrido algún tipo de daño permanente cuando lo hicieron rebotar como hurón. El domingo, Malfoy incendió los zapatos de Harry, y luego le arrojó tinta en el cabello. El lunes, Malfoy golpeó a Harry con una maldición que hizo que sus calzoncillos cayeran y lo hicieran tropezar, al enredarse en sus talones. El martes, Harry respondió con una maldición que había aprendido de Ginny, que convirtió las orejas de Malfoy, temporalmente, en queso _gruyère_. El miércoles, Malfoy hizo que Crabbe y Goyle metieran la cabeza de Harry en el que, seguramente, era el inodoro más asqueroso de todo Hogwarts. El jueves, Harry metió un gusarajo especialmente grande en la túnica de Malfoy.

El viernes, los dos chicos pelearon, a puño limpio, en Pociones. Arrojaron un caldero sobre Crabbe, volviéndolo púrpura. Rompieron un estante entero de alambiques (2). Se estrellaron contra el escritorio de Snape, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre él y, accidentalmente, Harry pateó al profesor de Pociones en la espinilla.

—¡Lo alimentaré al calamar gigante, Potter! —gritó Snape. Tenía a Harry contra el escritorio, agarrado por los hombros. Aparentemente enloquecido, sin hacer caso de razones, Malfoy saltó sobre Harry y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños, estrellando uno contra la nariz de Snape y haciéndolo sangrar. Cuando el agarre del profesor se aflojó, Harry se incorporó abruptamente, golpeando a Snape en la adolorida nariz con su cabeza. Los chicos terminaron rodando por el suelo, juntos. Malfoy chocó contra Snape y lo derribó; las ropas de Snape se levantaron, y toda la clase comenzó a reír, al ver las blancas y velludas piernas del profesor, así como sus bóxers de los Ballycastle Bats (3).

Así fue como Snape quedó reducido a una bola balbuceante de ira, demasiado enojado como para poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera emitir gritos guturales. La clase de Pociones terminó temprano y Snape fue llevado con la señora Pomfrey.

Había habido una reunión en la oficina del director. Dumbledore se había visto... decepcionado. Los labios de McGonagall se veían tan delgados que parecían una cortada de papel, y la mujer fulminó a los chicos con la mirada, como si pensara que convertirlos en alimento para calamar era el mejor plan de acción.

—Ustedes dos han hecho que un profesor se vuelva loco. Eso es algo que ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley han logrado. _Aún_. Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, mientras se acariciaba la barba.

—No temas, Minerva. Se me ocurrirá algo apropiado.

Y por eso, esa noche, fueron mandados a la cabaña de Hagrid.

…

Era domingo por la noche, y Harry ya casi estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de alimentarlos cada dos horas y media.

—¡Harry está enfermo! —gritó Malfoy, sonando asustado.

—Ve con Pomfrey —le dijo Hagrid a Harry.

—No _ese _Harry. El Harry bonito. —Malfoy tenía al cachorro Harry envuelto con una toalla, y lo estaba abrazando con gentileza.

—Pensé que lo habías nombrado como yo porque es feo —dijo Harry.

Malfoy lo ignoró.

—¡Su nariz y ojos tienen fluido, y apenas puede respirar! Mándale una lechuza a mi padre. Él podrá mandar una poción.

—Manda la lechuza tú solo. —Harry trató de quitarle el cachorro a Malfoy, pero el otro chico gruñó y se volteó, sosteniendo al cachorro de forma protectora. Harry atravesó los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts para llegar a la lechucería.

Tan solo una hora después, una lechuza dejó una botella en la cabaña de Hagrid. "Tónico Puppy Pawz", decía la etiqueta; era una exclusiva de la Boticaria Malfoy (4). Malfoy dejó caer, con cuidado, unas cuantas gotas en la boca del cachorro.

—Estará bien ahora, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry.

La frente de Malfoy estaba arrugada.

—Es difícil decir. Son frágiles cuando están así de pequeños; incluso más, sin una madre. —Apretó la toalla alrededor del cachorro, arrullándolo como a un bebé, y luego lo recargó contra su hombro—. Dale al resto algunas gotas, solo en caso de que sea contagiosa.

—Eres una buena madre; sí, señor —le dijo Hagrid a Malfoy, con aprobación. Harry intentó contener una risa, fallando, pero Malfoy no pareció escucharlo.

Para cuando los cachorros recibieron su dosis indicada y fueron alimentados y limpiados, era hora de dormir. Harry se acostó en la litera, pero Malfoy se fue a dormir sobre el suelo, junto a la caja de los cachorros.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry miró cómo Malfoy improvisaba un canguro con una manta y una cuerda.

—Se supone que no debemos llevar mascotas a la clase, a menos que el profesor nos lo ordene.

—No me importa. —Malfoy se quitó la parte superior de su pijama, se puso el canguro, y metió al cachorro Harry en él, antes de terminar de vestirse. El Tónico Puppy Pawz fue directo a uno de sus bolsillos—. Necesita cuidado constante.

Se fueron juntos al Gran Comedor, a desayunar.

—¿Qué crees que Crabbe y Goyle hicieron sin ti todo el fin de semana? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué crees que Granger y Weasley hicieron sin ti?

—¿Crees que Snape ya esté cuerdo de nuevo?

—¿Alguna vez lo estuvo? —dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

Harry miró al otro chico, sorprendido.

—Eres su favorito, ¿y dices eso?

Ambos estaban en el vestíbulo cuando escucharon el rugido de ira de Ron.

—¡Es tu culpa que Harry esté castigado, imbécil! —El chico pareció una mancha rojiza, al momento de embestir.

—¡Ron, no! —Harry se arrojó entre Malfoy y su amigo. Su mano hizo contacto con la mandíbula de Ron.

—Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué crees que estás...? —Ron empujó a Harry a un lado y fue tras Malfoy, que estaba tratando de correr sin mover al cachorro en exceso. Harry se colgó de la espalda de Ron, y ambos chicos cayeron hacia atrás. Ron rodó por el suelo, hecho una furia sonrojada—. ¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? —Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a perseguir a Malfoy de nuevo; Harry lo tomó de la túnica y lo jaló hacia el suelo. Ron maldijo y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho al moreno, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Mientras jadeaba para respirar, Ron lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Eres un idiota! —Se alejó deprisa, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar de nuevo.

Maravilloso. Él y Ron acababan de reconciliarse, y ahora, esto. Si solo el pelirrojo no fuera tan impetuoso. No era como si Harry pudiera haber permitido que aplastara al cachorro Harry. Mientras el moreno se dirigía al Gran Comedor, pasó junto a un apaleado Ron, siendo envuelto, cual momia, con su propia túnica, por Crabbe y Goyle; simplemente, siguió caminando. En el estado en el que estaba Ron, no era una buena idea que anduviera suelto.

…

Las clases iban lento, con Ron callado y ceñudo, y Hermione, ofendida con ambos por pelear. Y Harry notaba que seguía pensando en el cachorro Harry, preguntándose si el pequeño animal estaba sintiéndose mejor. Toda la camada era tan pequeña, indefensa y necesitada. Después de pasar un fin de semana entero con ellos, a Harry no le gustaba la idea de que alguno de ellos sufriera algún daño.

Harry interceptó a Malfoy justo afuera de Pociones. Ignorando a Crabbe, que seguía púrpura, y a Goyle, preguntó:

—¿Cómo está el cachorro?

Goyle puso expresión malhumorada.

—¿Vas a dejar que Pottie lo cargue, cuando no me dejaste a mí hacerlo?

—Vi lo que le hiciste al sapo de ese chico de primero —le dijo Malfoy a su compañero de gran tamaño.

—¡No fue mi intención!

Malfoy suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Harry no está nada mejor. Y eso no es bueno para un cachorro así de pequeño.

—¿Le diste más tónico? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No soy estúpido! —dijo Malfoy, bruscamente.

—Hoy está muy insoportable —le dijo Crabbe a Goyle, mientras entraban al salón detrás de Malfoy. Harry se sentó en su lugar de siempre, tratando de ignorar las miradas que recibía de Ron y Hermione.

Snape estaba de vuelta. Fulminó a Harry y a Malfoy con la mirada; sus ojos parecían pozos oscuros, por encima de su hinchada nariz.

—Confío en que esta clase esté llena de menos... incidentes que la del viernes. Sigo con dolor, y cuando eso sucede, puedo ser bastante desagradable. —Sus ojos se enfocaron intensamente sobre Harry, como si lo estuviera retando a decir algo. Harry solo pasó saliva y se quedó callado. Muy pocas cosas lo asustaban, pero un Snape post-crisis nerviosa era algo aterrorizante—. Hoy vamos a estar trabajando en una poción que regresa a su estado natural a las personas que han sido, accidentalmente, vueltas púrpura. Pasen a la página doscientos setenta y cuatro...

La clase se calló, mientras todos se concentraban en los complicados ingredientes; para la poción que iban a hacer, tenían que extraer el jugo de unos arándanos, sin exprimirlos. Harry estaba maldiciendo por haber arruinado una tanda de frutas, cuando escuchó un chillido agudo, que venía desde donde estaba Malfoy. Snape, que había estado escribiendo algo en un rollo de pergamino, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. El chillido se oyó de nuevo, seguido de una serie de gruñidos.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Malfoy, con brío.

—¿Qué trajiste a mi salón?

Toda la clase los miró, impactados porque el profesor de Pociones le estuviera hablando tan severamente al estudiante que siempre había sido su favorito.

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Malfoy, tan inocentemente como pudo. Pero, no funcionó mucho. No tenía el rostro correcto. Snape fijó su atención en el pequeño movimiento dentro de su túnica, y lo picó con su varita, haciendo que chillara—. ¡Lo lastima! —gritó Malfoy, mientras envolvía su pecho con sus brazos, para protegerlo.

—No se traen mascotas a Pociones, Malfoy. Son un riesgo en esta clase. Deshazte de él.

—Está enfermo. Necesita cuidado constante —escupió Harry, sin pensarlo.

Snape alzó una ceja, obviamente sorprendido porque Harry hubiera defendido a Malfoy.

—Quiero que los dos salgan de mi salón, y piensen en cuán perjudicial sería para su educación, si fueran expulsados de Pociones por el resto del año escolar.

Harry y Malfoy se miraron entre sí. El moreno se encogió de hombros. Una vez en el pasillo, Harry dijo:

—Parece que, ahora, Snape también te odia.

—Lastimó a Harry. —Malfoy levantó el canguro, para que el rostro del cachorro quedara al descubierto, y sacó el frasco de Puppy Pawz, usando un dedo para poner un poco de la poción, con cuidado, en la boca del cachorro Harry.

—Te gustan mucho los perros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué no a todos? —Malfoy sorprendió a Harry, al bajar la cabeza y acariciar al cachorro con la nariz.

—Eres más amable con ese cachorro que con la mayor parte de la gente.

—Los perros son mejores que la gente. —Malfoy regresó al cachorro a las profundidades de su túnica.

—Tengo que admitirlo: eres más amable cuando estás cerca de los cachorros.

—No te lo creas mucho, Potter. Es solo que no quiero asustarlos. Una vez que esto termine, me encantará hacer que Crabbe y Goyle metan tu cabeza en un inodoro, de nuevo. O, tal vez, pensaré en algo nuevo para que te lo hagan. Algo doloroso, pero que no te desfigure permanentemente. —Era increíble cómo el chico era capaz de decir cosas tan groseras, con una voz tan dulce. El tono era por el bien del cachorro, por supuesto.

—Bien —dijo Harry, suspirando—. Te veo a la hora de alimentarlos.

…

—Tienes que encontrar a alguien para el Baile de Navidad —dijo Hermione. Había tomado a Harry del brazo, mientras el chico se dirigía al vestíbulo, con la intención de regresar con los cachorros lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué? —Harry intentó recuperar su brazo, pero Hermione lo estaba sujetando con fuerza.

—¡Porque eres un campeón del Torneo, por eso! Tendrás que bailar la primera pieza. No es opcional.

Harry no disponía del tiempo o de la energía para una cosa tan frívola. Toda la camada de cachorros estaba enferma. El cachorro Harry estaba en muy mal estado. El padre de Malfoy había mandado más botellas: Revitalizador Wagsley's, Cura Todo Canino Barksdale y Yapp's, Poción Mascota Llena de Vida... Nada parecía funcionar. Harry y Malfoy estaban exhaustos.

—¿Qué no te _medio_ gustaba Cho Chang? Podrías preguntarle —persistió Hermione.

Harry gruñó.

—Lo pensaré. —Feliz por su respuesta, Hermione lo soltó.

Pero Harry no pensó en ello para nada. Tan pronto como pudo, se escapó a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde le dio a los cachorros las dosis de medicina y alimentó a los que fueron capaces de comer. El día escolar había acabado ya, y él y Malfoy se acomodaron en un par de mecedoras, que Hagrid había encontrado para ellos, y cargaron a los cachorros enfermos. Malfoy insistió en que el contacto corporal era benéfico para los pequeños, y Harry notó que parecían estar más calmados cuando los cargaba. También era relajante, el sentir los tres pequeño cuerpos, tan tibios como botellas de agua caliente, sobre él, y con el calor de la estufa... Y, ¿Malfoy estaba tarareando una canción? Harry sintió cómo sus párpados pesaban, y el moreno cayó en un sueño, en el cual Hermione le gritaba por haberse perdido el Baile de Navidad.

Un susurro suave lo despertó gradualmente.

—Por favor, no mueras, Harry. —Harry se confundió por un momento, porque estaba bastante seguro de que su hora no estaba cerca para nada. Luego, entendió que Malfoy le estaba hablando al cachorro—. Me pondré muy triste si lo haces. —Entreabriendo los ojos solo un poco, Harry pudo ver a Malfoy, sentado frente a él. El rostro del chico estaba demacrado; la falta de sueño oscurecía sus ojos. El rubio sostenía al cachorro Harry contra su mejilla.

Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo, y simuló que aún estaba dormido, hasta que el reloj de Hagrid gritó como si fuera un gallo, indicando que era hora de alimentarlos. Ahora, Malfoy mantuvo al cachorro Harry sobre su regazo, junto con los otros dos.

Mientras intentaban hacer que los cachorros comieran, Harry preguntó:

—¿La gente te ha estado molestando con lo del Baile de Navidad?

—Mm. Mi madre ordenó una túnica de gala. Pero, ahora mismo, no me importa en lo más mínimo.

—A mí tampoco.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado por el sonido de risas. Al principio, no reconoció quién era. Había escuchado a Malfoy burlarse maliciosamente y reír a carcajadas groseramente, pero jamás lo había escuchado reír con deleite.

—¡Harry está bien!

El cachorro estaba bebiendo de la botella con ganas. Malfoy impactó a Harry, al sonreírle de manera genuina. Era una sonrisa muy linda. Eso hizo que Harry tuviera un cambio de perspectiva tan grande, que casi se sintió mareado al verlo.

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo Harry. El moreno se encontró correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

—Creo que llevaré a Harry al Baile de Navidad.

—Tendrá que usar túnica de gala, ¿sabes?

—Una túnica muy pequeña. —Malfoy besó al cachorro en la cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando Harry entendió que ya no odiaba a Malfoy.

…

—¿Crees que sean correctos? —le preguntó Malfoy a Harry. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a una pareja de mediana edad, que jugueteaba con el cachorro Harry.

—¿Solo quieres que tu cachorro vaya con una familia _sangre pura_? Suena lógico —se burló Harry.

—¡No, no es eso! ¿Crees que serán lo suficientemente buenos con Harry? ¿Le dejarán dormir con ellos? ¿Jugarán con él? ¿Y si le pegan? ¿Y si lo encierran en un armario cuando no estén en casa? —Malfoy comenzaba a alterarse un poco, poniendo las manos en puño. Harry escondió una sonrisa divertida detrás de su mano.

Todos los cachorros habían superado la enfermedad, y estaban en el proceso de pasar de leche a comida sólida. Estarían listos para sus nuevas casas antes de Navidad. El cachorro Harry era bullicioso y estaba lleno de personalidad. Su naturaleza enérgica había causado que pasara de mano en mano por otros propietarios prospectos, y era el único al que aún no habían apartado. Malfoy estaba indignado de que su favorito estuviera siendo rechazado pero, ahora que había gente que quería al cachorro Harry, comenzaba a alterarse un poco.

La mujer levantó al cachorro, arrullándolo. El cachorro Harry se remoloneó salvajemente, mientras su rara cola se sacudía de felicidad. La mujer rio mientras el perro le lamía el rostro, sin importarle que las pequeñas patas estuvieran ensuciando su túnica. Las manos de Malfoy se relajaron.

—¡Oh, te llevarás espléndidamente con mis nietos! —La mujer le sonrió a Hagrid—. Él es justo lo que necesitamos. Toda esa maravillosa energía. —Besó al cachorro en su pequeño hocico, con un sonoro MUAK.

—Ahí está, ¿lo ves? Son perfectos para Harry —le dijo Harry a Malfoy. Merlín, el nombre de ese cachorro era… confuso.

Malfoy asintió, sonriendo un poco. Pero Harry notó que era una sonrisa triste.

…

—Señor Harry Potter, si no puede escoger a una jovencita con la cual ir al Baile de Navidad, alguna de las que no han sido invitadas le será asignada —dijo McGonagall con aspereza, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry. Seamus y Dean rieron por lo bajo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Los cachorros ya no necesitaban ser alimentados de noche, y ya estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Habría preferido estar en la cabaña de Hagrid; ahí, nadie lo molestaba con el Baile de Navidad.

Ahora mismo, estaba en el Gran Comedor, para la cena. Podía ver al rebaño de chicas alrededor de Malfoy, obviamente molestándolo con algo. El Baile, sin duda. Eso era lo único en lo que las chicas de Hogwarts pensaban en ese momento. Malfoy vio que Harry lo miraba y le sonrió de manera sardónica, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Harry rio.

Ron estaba mirando a Harry de manera rara.

—¿Qué, alimentaron juntos a unos cachorros y ahora son amigos?

Ron había comenzado a hablarle a Harry de nuevo, una vez que Hermione le había explicado la situación, pero Harry sentía que cualquier cosa podría abrir de nuevo la brecha entre ellos.

—¡Claro que no! Eso no podría pasar, nunca. ¿Por qué habría de ser su amigo? O sea, él es tan… Malfoy. Por favor. Ni en un millón de años. Nunca. —A pesar de que la forma en la que el rubio trataba a los cachorros era… entrañable. Y la manera en la que se había preocupado por el cachorro Harry cuando enfermó le había mostrado un lado completamente diferente de Malfoy. Un lado que era, bueno, _gustable_. Pero, ¿amigos? Eso simplemente no pasaría nunca, a pesar de que Harry extrañaba pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy. Solo un poco. En realidad, no mucho. Para nada. Tal vez…

Regresando de sus pensamientos, Harry notó que Hermione lo estaba mirando raro. Los ojos de la chica se enfocaron en Malfoy, y luego en Harry. _¿Cuál es su problema?_, se preguntó Harry. Seguramente, la chica estaba volviéndose chiflada, debido al Baile que se avecinaba, como cualquier otra chica, decidió, mientras ponía más puré de papa en su plato. Miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy de nuevo, y se ganó una sonrisa. Decidió que era mejor ignorar la expresión en el rostro de Hermione.

…

—Tienen que despedirse de los bebés. Sus nuevas familias vendrán como a las seis, para llevárselos a casa —dijo Hagrid, cuando los dos chicos entraron a la cabaña.

Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas. Harry sabía que ese día iba a llegar, por supuesto, pero, de alguna manera, no lo había creído. Los chicos se acomodaron en el suelo y dejaron que los cachorros los rodearan. De hecho, Malfoy se recostó sobre su espalda, riendo mientras los pequeños cuerpos que se retorcían trepaban por su cuerpo; el cachorro Harry estaba lamiendo su rostro. Parecía divertido, así que Harry hizo lo mismo. Pronto, tenía lenguas de cachorro en las orejas, los ojos, las fosas nasales y, cuando comenzó a reír, en la boca. Escupió, tratando de mantener su boca cerrada, pero era imposible reír con la boca cerrada, y también lo era no reírse con las pequeñas lenguas de cachorro atacándolo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando Hagrid abrió, la pareja que había pedido al cachorro Harry apareció.

—Vinimos un poco antes —dijo la mujer alegremente—. Es solo que no pudimos esperar un minuto más a que nuestro Charlemagne estuviera con nosotros (5).

Malfoy se incorporó, tenso.

—¿Charlemagne? —susurró de forma desdeñosa.

El hombre puso una pequeña casa portátil para perros en el suelo, y abrió la puerta de metal.

—¡Vamos, Charlemagne! ¡Vamos, chico! —Harry miró cómo los ojos de Malfoy seguían al cachorro, mientras éste corría hacia el hombre, meneando la cola tan fuerte que toda su parte trasera se movía. El hombre lo levantó y lo puso en la casa, cerrando la puerta. El hombre estiró un brazo hacia Hagrid y sacudió su mano—. Muchas gracias, señor Hagrid. No sabe cuánto significa esto para nosotros.

Y luego, se fueron.

Malfoy se quedó quieto por un largo rato, ignorando a los cachorros que rascaban su túnica.

—Ya, ya. —Hagrid palmeó su cabeza tan delicadamente como pudo, con su gigante mano. El gesto puso al chico en movimiento: se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cabaña—. Más vale que vayas tras él, Harry. Digo, dado que son amigos y todo eso.

—Pero no somos… —Harry se cubrió la boca con la mano. No lo eran, ¿verdad?

—Ve. —Hagrid le dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda. Bueno, se suponía que era un pequeño empujón. Impulsó a Harry a través de la puerta.

No fue difícil encontrar a Malfoy. Solo se había ido atrás de la cabaña. Estaba sentado en la tierra, con las rodillas pegadas a su barbilla. Cuando vio a Harry, se limpió el rostro con enojo.

—¿Viniste a regodearte? ¿Vas a contarles a todos tus amigos que me atrapaste llorando?

—Yo… ¡no! ¡Para nada! —Harry se sentó junto a Malfoy, y luego se preguntó qué hacer después. Si el rubio fuera una chica, abrazarlo sería la respuesta. Pero los chicos no abrazaban a otros chicos cuando estaban llorando; los chicos se burlaban de otros chicos por llorar. _¿De todas formas, quién inventó las reglas?_, pensó Harry. _Las reglas son estúpidas_. Con cuidado y lentamente, Harry movió su mano izquierda hacia Malfoy, poniéndola sobre la mano derecha del otro chico y se encorvó un poco, solo en caso de que un puñetazo estuviera en camino. Los dedos de Malfoy se entrelazaron con los de Harry.

_Estoy sosteniendo la mano de Malfoy_. Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. La mano de Malfoy se sentía fría, pero la de Harry se sentía caliente, donde la tocara. _Mi palma está toda sudada; va a sentirse asqueado en cualquier momento y apartarse_. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Malfoy apretó la mano de Harry, y Harry correspondió al gesto.

—¿Y qué si tus amigos te ven así? —preguntó Malfoy.

—¿Y qué si _tus_ amigos ven?

—No me importa.

—¿_Somos_ amigos ahora?

Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar al cielo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Tal vez.

…

Harry miró a Millicent Bulstrode, que llevaba puesta una túnica de satín amarillo verdoso. Millicent lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No quería una estúpida cita para el estúpido Baile —gruñó—. Ni siquiera pienses en hace algo extraño.

—Ni siquiera lo soñaría. —De seguro el tener que llevar a Bulstrode al Baile de Navidad era una especie de castigo, planeado por McGonagall y el siempre vengativo Snape. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad no había alguna chica en especial con la quisiera ir. Las notas de apertura del primer baile comenzaron. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, consciente de cuán llamativo se veía a la mitad de la pista de baile, y de cuántos ojos estaban sobre él.

—¡Muévete! —ladró Bulstrode.

Harry bloquearía el baile por siempre de su memoria. Se tomaron fotografías, pero Harry se rehusó a ver cualquiera de ellas. Lo único que pudo recordar después fueron los moretones que Bulstrode dejó en sus hombros, y el hecho de que huyó de la pista de baile cuando por fin terminó.

Harry se dirigió al ponche, deseando, por primera vez en su vida, poder encontrar algo más fuerte para beber.

—Esa fue una de las actuaciones más espantosas que he visto —dijo Malfoy. Le ofreció a Harry un vaso de ponche—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí por un rato?

Harry se bebió el ponche de un trago.

—_Sí_. Más de lo que podrías pensar. Espera, ¿y qué hay de tu cita?

Malfoy sonrió.

—No traje a nadie. Ahora, todas las chicas Slytherin están enojadas conmigo. —Agarró un pliegue de la túnica de Harry y lo jaló hacia afuera. Harry vio que no eran la única pareja que se había escapado. _Espera, ¿pareja?_

—¡Draaaaaaco! ¡Sé que estás acá afuera! —dijo alguien en voz alta; parecía ser Parkinson.

Malfoy maldijo.

—Escondámonos. —Arrastró a Harry hasta detrás de un arbusto—. Solo va a gritarme de nuevo. Su cita es Goyle. Y no está feliz con eso. —Un poco de luz de luna se filtró por el arbusto, solo lo suficiente como para iluminar los ojos de Malfoy y hacer brillar los dientes que su sonrisa mostraba—. Entonces, tuviste que bailar con Millie. ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—Puede que esté marcado de por vida por ello.

—¿Física o mentalmente?

—Ambas.

Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—_Te escucho, Draco_ —dijo Parkinson. Malfoy se cubrió la boca con la mano. Hacia ellos se acercó una sombra, que parecía una pila de alga marina; era Parkinson, en su túnica de gala, con demasiados adornos. Los chicos contuvieron la respiración hasta que la chica pasó.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Malfoy, suspirando, cuando la chica se alejó.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a nadie al Baile? —preguntó Harry.

—No hay ninguna chica que me interese. ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que tú no escogiste a Millie.

—Lo mismo.

—¿Ninguna chica?

—No. No en realidad. —Harry sintió la mano de Malfoy tocar la suya, y él correspondió entrelazando sus dedos.

—Harry —dijo Malfoy, probando cómo se sentían las palabras en su boca. Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry; tuvo que encorvarse un poco para hacerlo, dado que era más alto por casi una cabeza. Harry inclinó su propia cabeza para que reposara sobre la de Malfoy. Se sentía encantador.

_Ron no me hablará por una semana cuando se entere_, pensó Harry. _Pero lo superará. Creo que Hermione ya lo sabe._ El sonido del último _hit _ de los Weird Sisters se oyó desde el castillo; era una balada acerca de que el amor era más fuerte que una maldición. Cuando el solo de guitarra comenzó, Harry preguntó:

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si dos chicos bailaran juntos en el Baile?

Malfoy rio suavemente.

—En verdad no quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—No. Estaría feliz con no volver a bailar jamás. Solo me lo preguntaba, eso es todo.

—Recibí una lechuza de la familia que se llevó al cachorro Harry. Puedo visitarlo, si quiero. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

—Sí —dijo Harry.

Después de eso, se quedaron sentados en silencio, escuchando la música, agarrados de la mano, con el cabello de Malfoy haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla a Harry. El moreno sonrió, mientras pensaba en que, ahora, Malfoy estaría animándolo en el siguiente desafío del Torneo. Siguió sonriendo, aun cuando Snape los encontró, les gritó y los corrió de detrás del arbusto.

—Gracias —le dijo al profesor de pociones, aunque era Dumbledore quien en realidad se merecía el crédito.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Snape sospechosamente, entrecerrando sus malvados ojos. Harry no respondió. Solo se alejó, despreocupado, agarrado de la mano de Malfoy. Snape los estudió, como si fueran un rompecabezas que debía ser resuelto, mientras pasaban junto a él.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que los llevaba hacia adentro.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Malfoy.

Lo más seguro era que Ron no le hablaría a Harry por el doble de tiempo, si Harry y Malfoy entraban al Baile de la mano. En realidad, no era la mejor manera de manejarlo. De mala gana, el moreno soltó la mano de Malfoy.

—Le diremos a nuestros amigos más cercanos pronto. No esta noche.

Malfoy miró a Harry de reojo y sonrió.

—Entonces, entremos. Bailaré con Millie, para que tú no tengas qué hacerlo. ¿Ves cuánto me preocupo por ti, haciendo tan noble sacrificio?

—Eres mi héroe.

—Y no te atrevas a olvidarlo. —Mientras caminaba frente a Harry, Malfoy giró su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo. Por supuesto, Harry no se atrevería a olvidarlo. Nunca, jamás, olvidó un solo momento de los que compartieron era noche. Ni un solo segundo.

* * *

(1) El lobero (en inglés, wolfhound) es una raza de perros de cacería, originaria de Irlanda. Es el perro de mayor estatura del mundo, casi empatado por el Gran Danés. Es uno de los perros más dóciles; hasta los llaman "gigantes amables".

(2) El alambique es un aparato de destilación, inventado en el siglo X.

(3) Los Ballycastle Bats (Murciélagos de Ballycastle) son el equipo irlandés de Quidditch.

(4) Decidí dejarle el nombre original, porque traducido diría "Tónico Patas de Cachorro"…

(5) Charlemagne es, en español, Carlomagno. Suelo poner los nombres propios en inglés; me gusta más…

* * *

¡Adicción al Fluff!

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
